Cielo di Arcobaleno: Original
by Nadeshico52000
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was always despresado by its most intelligent and popular twin brother until one day he was to be the heir escolido the Trinisete, one charge of cudar trinisete and guide the whole system or be the substitute Checker Face. Then he is taken by Checker Face to be trained as his heir.
1. Chapter 1

Vongola HQ * - * 08:00 Morning

The Ninth Vongola receives a call from a " stressed " tutor named Reborn .

- He does not hear what I say , is undisciplined , ignorant and responds poorly to his own mother ... If this keeps up I'll end up killing the kid !

- I ask that you only have a little more calm . I'm sure it's just a phase . - Said the Ninth trying to keep cold killer in control . - Remember Reborn he is our only heir .

- I'll try ...

Reborn then hung up.

The Ninth knew that attitude was not very Tsumeyoshi for Tenth Vongola , but it was too late to turn back after the choice was made years ago between him and Iemitsu .

While the Ninth plunged contradictions in a person materialized in the room .

- How long Nono ? - Talk to the strange man . - I have not seen for almost 10 years, right?

- Checker Face Yes ... 10 years ...

- You know why I 'm here so let's get down to business .

- He is not ready yet . My heir needs more time . - Said the Ninth worried.

- I know , his heir is unprepared , proud and without an ounce of respect . It is not proper to own a part of Trinisete . You have until the summer to get the Japanese to turn it into something worthy of my attention than the Vongola will have to find a new heir. - Said while staring at the Ninth eyes . - How protector Trinisete can not leave an unprepared with access to an artifact of such responsibility as the person Vongolas Rings .

- You know very well that we have no other heir , after his twin brother Tsumeyoshi is in your possession . Our hands are tied . - Said the Ninth to the strange man hat iron.

- Tsunayoshi has completed his training two years ago and already the whistle Trinisete job of taking care of my heir , but since we can not control the Vongola heir I will send my own to train your ... But there is a condition ...

- What ? - The Ninth felt that this condition could put it all away anyway Checker Face was not known for his good deeds .

- At the end of my training I will give heir " three tests " to her , if he fails , he can not inherit the rings . So ?

If placed against the wall watching the Ninth had no choice .

- I accept your terms and have total confidence in my heir .

- Great Tsunayoshi will be arriving tomorrow in Japan so I better warn those responsible for his arrival. I hope his stay at home is good ... I usually usefully be very protective when it comes to my heir understand? - Saying menacingly .

- Of course I understand and I'm sure he'll be welcome , after all it is your own family .

- I 'm his family ... Goodbye ninth .

And so this strange man was gone , the same way you came , through the shadows .

The Ninth felt I needed to warn Iemitsu and Reborn immediately.

CEDEF * - * 10:20 Morning

A phone rings in the office of the CEDEF .

- Yes ? There , hello ninth .

( ... )

- How ? He dared to say that?

( ... )

- But I 'm sure Tsumeyoshi did not mean it , he is a great kid !

( ... )

- As well it will send Tsuna ? He should return my son and not lend it as his own !

( ... )

- I know ... I was even planning to take a month's vacation ...

( ... )

- Yes you can leave with me and Reborn .

( ... )

- Yes , I will be there until tomorrow .

* Namimori - Residence of Sawada - 16:53 Afternoon *

- Baka - Tsumeyoshi , I have a message for you from the Ninth .

- Reborn I'm busy at the moment . - Reborn looks at him and gives a flying .

- Now is no more ... The ninth plague sent word that tomorrow a new tutor to help me you " torture " means " tutor " . He will be arriving tomorrow in Japan , I hope you at least show respect for him .

- Why is it someone I know? - Asked suspiciously.

- Yes it is someone you know , but I will not say who it is then do not bother me . - Said slamming the bedroom door tightly.

While down Reborn hear the house phone ring and Nana meet .

- Moshi - moshi ?

( ... )

- Dear how long !

( ... )

- You will arrive tomorrow ? Oh what happiness ! I'll let Tsume - kun right now!

( ... )

- Tsu - kun arrives tomorrow too ! Ah ! What a joy ! My family gathered that excitement again !

( ... )

- Sure honey until tomorrow !

So excited to come back into the kitchen while Reborn processing the information given by the Ninth Tsunayoshi about being a twin brother Tsumeyoshi . But did not explain why the Tsunayoshi can not be the heir Vongola .

* Namimori - Airport - 07:30 am the next day *

A boy aged 14 years disembarking from a private jet . He wore a white suit with a black shirt streaked gray with a red tie and pulled a bag of black wheels. When he finally passes through customs he encounters three men in black coat with the collar of the Vongola suit and then he is approached by a dark-haired , fair-haired man.

- How long has my son ? - Iemitsu wondered with a smile .

- I will do almost 10 years is not - replied with a smile that would make anyone melt just by looking .

And together we left the airport.

* Namimori - Residence of Sawada - 08:25 Morning *

A taxi stopped in front of the residence of his Sawada went down a dark man and blond hair and a brown-haired boy . From the bedroom window Tsumeyoshi Reborn watched it all in a very curious way after all he had never heard of the kid before and did not know why he had to teach his pupil not get me wrong he was not jealous he was curious where this such a " Tsunayoshi " came out . Then he went to the room to wait for them to enter .

In the room he was all guardians of Tsumeyoshi .

Then the front door opens and two people enter .

- Nana , we come ! - Screamed Iemitsu .

- Wanted! Tsu - kun ! - Said when hugged the son he had not seen for almost 10 years. Tears streamed from his eyes as if they were waterfalls . - Mama felt so homesick !

- I missed Mama ! - He said as he grabbed his mother strong .

Iemitsu closely watched the scene with tears in their eyes as well as Tsume obsevava with a hatred ever seen . After all he hated his brother more than anything in this life and now he was back , but he did not know that his brother was supposed to tutor her .

- Come talk to his brother Tsume - kun . - Your father spoke with joy to see his family together again after 10 years.

- Unfortunately I have better things to do then bye. - Turned around and walked out the door.

Everyone in the room heard the door knock.

- Juudaime left - Gokudera wondered worried . - I think I should go after him .

- Do not go Gokudera . - Reborn said . - Have an important person who knows what I got . I want you all to know .

At this time Iemitsu and Tsuna enter the room with Nana .

- I'll get something to eat. - And went the kitchen leaving Tsuna and Iemitsu in the room with the guardians of Tsume .

Silence was restored in an uncomfortable way Reborn room then decided to speak .

- This is Iemitsu , the president of CEDEF and this is her son Tsunayoshi Sawada 's twin brother Tsumeyoshi .

- Pleasure to meet you, my name is Tsunayoshi , but you can call me Tsuna . - Tsuna presented very tentatively that enchanted 99% of men in that room . - You must be the guardian of my brother , thank you for looking after him . - Said as he bowed to everyone in the room .

- So let's presentations , this is Gokudera Hayato , Yamamoto Takeshi this , this and this Lambo Ryohei Sasagawa . - Presented Reborn . - Only 're missing Hibari Kyoya , Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro who are not here . Starting today Tsuna will help me in training you . - Said shocking everyone .

- But Reborn - san, how this kid can train us? He seems pretty weak to me . - Gokudera said .

- The order came straight from the ninth . - Answered Iemitsu . - My beautiful " Tuna " seems more than qualified to do so in accordance with the Ninth .

- It will be a pleasure to train them - answered with a smile that made almost everyone in the room tare a severe nosebleed. - We can start when you want Reborn .

- Have you stopped by my choice * evil * time , how about today after lunch - spoke looking at the faces of the other unbelievers .

- Of course ! Why not? - Tsuna replied with a smile .

- Great, why do not we talk more to better prepare the " torture " or better , saying " training" today ? - He asked as he walked out of the pair together with Tsuna room.

- It would be great - answered Tsuna when Reborn went out of the room .

* Namimori - Namimori Glade - 15:33 Afternoon *

Everyone was waiting for the arrival of the new tutor and tutor executioner .

- I do not believe I'll have my brother as tutor Dame . - Tsume speaks angrily . - I do not think I'll have to put up with it.

- Ma Ma Tsume , he must be pretty strong for the kid get so excited that he came . - Yamamoto replied with her usual smile on his face .

- The Baseball Maniac Juudaime may be right , maybe it is strong enough . - Spoke Gokudera trying to comfort Tsume .

- I'll show you that I 'm stronger than Dame - Tsuna !

The silence was broken only by the arrival of Reborn and Tsuna .

- Well after we talk we decided that Tsuna would meet all of you at the same time for him to get an idea of the weakness of each.

- WHAT ? - Answered all together (less Hibari and Mukuro who thought a giant battle royal would be fun . ) .

- I hope everyone is prepared . - Tsuna said with a smile on his face five star .

- Who do you think is Dame - Tsuna ? Comes from nothing and thinks he can be better than me! You really think you can beat me ? - Said Tsume overflowing hatred and rancor. - Just you and me here now ! Let's see who you really are that good !

- But I do not want to fight you Tsume . I'm just here to help you train for ... - but Tsuna can not finish the sentence that Tsume was all up with him just before he could touch Tsuna he fell back with a shot by Reborn .

- Baka - Tsume , you want to die . Tsuna end up with you without touching you .

- Alright Reborn , I knew I would do. I fight with you. - Tsuna replied to Tsume . - But now is not the time for that.

Reborn Tsuna looked at as if everything he said was a prophecy . The conversation they had had in Tsuna's room was still fresh in mind.

* Flashback *

- So who are you Sawada Tsunayoshi - wondered Reborn . - I know that you are my twin brother student, but where have you been these last 10 years?

- Reborn Sorry , but my father did not allow me to say it yet, but I can tell you who I am . I am the guardian of the next trinisete known as " Cielo di Arcobaleno " , my current mission here is to help the " Cielo " rings Vongolas to evolve . That was the mission given by my Father Checker Face . One day I will take the place and Checker Face - sama . I am his principal heir . That's all I can say .

* End of Flashback *

- So you have half an hour to prepare to face Tsuna . Reborn - spoke looking at Leon who turned into a clock . - Tsuna you ready?

- When you want Reborn . - Another wave that smile that left everyone dizzy (except Tsume who seemed immune. ) .

Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

* Trinity HQ - 13:25 Afternoon *

A man walked hurriedly through the halls of HQ Famiglia Trinity . When faced with a room double doors with handles of gold he slams the door after receiving an affirmative answer he gets .

- Sorry to bother you Checker Face - sama , but the twins have arrived in Namimori and head to where to be found Tsuna - sama .

- Perfect , keep me abreast of everything , but Tsuna can not remember off that I'm watching from afar. I do not want him to think I do not trust him ... I just want to be sure that they will not suffer as they did before , after Tsuna is my son now ... And it is normal for a parent caring for a child .

- Yes Checker Face - sama .

* Namimori - Namimori Glade - 16:00 Afternoon *

- You have three more minutes , you better hurry up soon . - Reborn spoke without hiding their desire to see everyone suffer. - Tsuna , he is ready ?

- Everything ok , Reborn . - Tsuna spoke as he placed about seven rings on their fingers , and what caught everyone's attention . Then he picked up a pen Orange Box which left a small covered in flames from the sky lion. It stunned everyone . ( After all there are still no Boxes and animals attributes they use only calls to fight . ) .

- After what animal this is Tsuna - Reborn asked as he approached the little lion who looked like him .

- This is Natsu and I got my dad when I did 10 years and I 've had it since then. He is a mate of mine. - He spoke while Natsu rubbed in Reborn .

- He seems to have flames from the sky instead of the mane. He fights too?

- Of course he fight! Natsu - sama is a faithful partner Tsuna - sama ! - He spoke of a girl - black long hair in a black uniform with a double symbol " T " on clothing . - Tsuna Natsu - sama - sama are virtually invisible .

- After all it's you " girl " ? - Spoke annoyed with the interference coming from the girl with gorgeous black eyes Gokudera .

- What are you doing here Destra ? - Wondered annoyed with the sudden appearance of the girl Tsuna . - I thought I told you did not need to come until I call right?

- Listen to a last minute change of Tsuna - sama . Orders of his father, he thought Tsuna - sama would need us . - She said bowing towards Tsuna looked both annoyed and angry with the situation .

- Destra , where Sinister ? - Tsuna asked not seeing the bumbling twin Destra .

- What do you think Tsuna - sama ? He lost again . - Said quietly as nothing .

- Do not you find it best - Reborn said trying to understand the situation .

- I'm not in the mood. After all who are you your baby ? - Destra asked when looking at your boss just blushing . - It is the ... ?

- Yeah .. - Tsuna answered . - Alias , Destra go find Sinister I 'm busy a moment , we'll talk about why they are here right?

- Yes Boss . - Disappearing then leaving everyone impressed .

- How did she do it ? - Asked impressed that Gokudera .

- Haha , it was awesome . - Yamamoto exclaimed .

- EXTREME ! - Ryohei shouted .

- Hn . - Hibari said .

- I better start , no Tsuna ?

- Sure Reborn .

- So ... BEGIN!

The first to move was Hibari that went all over Tsuna . He blows desferia of which were incredible , the speed with which they were executed left all impressed , but the speed did not seem enough . Tsuna dodged every move given by Hibari without sweating and without using his flame until Natsu seemed bored with the movements of Hibari . With a turn of a dancer reaches Hibari Tsuna full on the main nerves incapacitating him . Seeing that his strongest guardian shouted Tsume did not last long :

- Nobody gives a step ! I'll take care of it yourself ! After all once Dame , where Dame - And broke up Tsuna who dodged the attack easily and cleanly what impressed Reborn that Tsuna watched carefully.

Tsuna did not attack just watched the uncontrolled attitude of his brother who did not seem to notice that I was losing control of his own strength .

- If not concentrate will not be able to give me a blow . - Tsuna spoke .

- Do you think it is not Dame - Tsuna ? - Tsume spoke angry because he could not land a blow on the brother who seemed not to have cared . - Why do not you fight me seriously Dame - Tsuna ! 're Scared or what ?

Seeing totally uncontrolled brother Tsuna gives the same blow that gave stunners and fainting Hibari making everyone in the clearing are impressed with the speed of the blow .

- What did you do to Juudaime ! - Gokudera shouted that runaway was also all up Tsuna only ducked and let Gokudera hitting a tree .

Still dizzy Gokudera Rocket launches their Bomer over Tsuna which blocks only with the power of the ring with flames of thunder which solidified forming an almost impregnable barrier.

- Not finished yet - Gokudera shouted drawing a weapon stocking the flame inside the storm using the vongola ring the storm .

Looking at the act , Tsuna noticed that the flame used by Gokudera was not a pure flame of the storm , the flame seemed somehow corrupted and non-proprietary . And he looked around he noticed that all guardians who were with their flames were in the same condition Gokudera so he decided to stop the test and talk with Reborn .

- I think we better stop here today . - Tsuna said stroking the hair. - I think I've seen enough.

- What do you mean Tsuna - Reborn asked confused with changing the other.

In that hour came the twins together again from scratch .

- Tsuna - sama , we're here . - And the twin male name Sinister. - Sorry I'm late , I got lost .

- Do not worry about it . - Tsuna said with a smile that made everyone in the clearing deep breath and to avoid bloodshed . - What the hell are you doing here ?

- We came rises orders Checker Face - sama to stay on the orders Tsuna - sama . - Destra answered .

- Well guess we better all go home to rest for today. - Spoke Reborn .

* Namimori - Residence of Sawada - 18:30 Night *

Tsume opened his eyes and could not believe what he saw , he found himself lying in your rooms and when he looked at the bedside clock can not believe he was unconscious for nearly 4 ½ hours. All of what he remembered was fighting with his brother Dame until he lost consciousness . What the hell happened ? He wanted to know . While doing these questions Reborn enters the room .

- Apparently you woke up .

- What happened Reborn ? I just remember struggling with this Dame Tsuna when everything went black ... - Tsume asked even afraid to hear the most obvious answer . He lost to his brother Dame .

- What do you think ? You were knocked out by his brother in the most pathetic manner I have ever seen in front of all their guardians . It was ridiculous to see you descontrolandome that way.

- Leave me alone Reborn ! - He threw a cushion at that Reborn countered with a flying boy who fell in the back with the force of the blow head.

Grow - boy! Life is not just winning , you have to learn that losing can be winning in some time .

- Shut Reborn ! Go and leave me alone - said screaming .

Reborn as the left heading for the front door, which he left. Turned the knob and entered .

- Tsuna you wanted to see me ? - Reborn asked the boy stopped at the bedroom window .

- Yes, it was about Vongolas Rings .

* Namimori - Namimori School - 8:30 am Morning *

- Class we have new students starting today , come in and introduce themselves , please. - Pedia Professor .

- Look, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and twin brother Tsumeyoshi 'm glad to meet you ! - Tsuna spoke with a smile that charmed not only the girls in the room some men too .

- What Kawai !

- You already have a girlfriend? If not I'm available !

- No, I do not have a girlfriend , but thanks for offering . - Giving another smile to kill them all .

- My name is Trinity Destra pleasure. - Giving a smile that does not reach the same level of Tsuna , but also causes commotion.

- Dude, more than long hair kitten with these !

- Finally a transfer kitty !

- I'm glad Sinister Trinity . - Giving a smile that drew many female and some male hearts .

Watching from afar Tsume could not believe what I was seeing . His brother Dame and his gang were creeping into the same room with him and that was unbearable at last had to put up with it at home , in training and now in high school too. Nothing could be worse. It was decided to put a stop to it at lunchtime .

Tsuna leading to the terrace , Tsume wanted to solve everything immediately and dispatch the brother to where he went .

- Dame Tsuna , we will solve everything right now! After all why did you come back ?

- I returned to be your guardian ... - Tsuna could not finish the sentence because Tsume was thrown to the ground by Reborn that came flying out of nowhere .

- How dare think about doing something with your brother here on Baka - Tsume .

Tsuna did not understand what was happening until some bullies appear . Looks like Tsume paid them to knock on Tsuna , but the result was the opposite of what Tsume wanted .

Tsuna could not believe ... Your brother wanted to hurt him ...

Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

* Namimori-College-Terrace-Namimori 12:21 Afternoon *

Tsuna could not believe what I was seeing in front of you. A bunch of rioters bodies on top of one another.

They were not only desacordados dead, yet he was surprised at the reaction of his brother when using

people to hurt him when he knew it would be almost impossible to be hurt by them.

- Why did it Baka-Tsume? You want to hurt your brother? - Wondered scared Reborn with attitude

taken by the boy.

At this time the terrace door open. Login Gokudera and Yamamoto discussing things like idiots whenever

look at the amount of people on the ground and get scared.

- Juudaime, you're right - Cry Gokudera.

Tsume quickly gets up and runs away screaming offenses will Tsuna seemed petrified by what happened.

- You are right, Tsuna? - Reborn concerned with the question that seemed less thrilled as occurred

right now.

Tsuna did not know what answer Reborn. He felt betrayed and aching for what happened. He came up with the best

intentions, after helping his brother was all he wanted and now his feelings were hurt by what

just happened.

- What the HELL just happened here! - Gokudera shouted without understanding what happened. - What did you do to

Juudaime? - Gokudera shouted as he held the shirt Tsuna seemed to hang.

- Solta he Gokudera! Tsuna did nothing Tsume who was attacked Tsuna! - Screamed Reborn too bothered with the

occurred after he could not think Tsume would act in a cowardly manner well.

- The Juudaime not do that without an apparent reason.

- More he did ... Now we have to know why. - He spoke Reborn Tsuna looking for hiding eyes

behind the fringe.

* Namimori - Residence of Sawada - 16:30 Afternoon *

DES who arrived from school Tsumeyoshi remained locked in his room. His mother did not understand the attitude of the

son and the father alleged that the youth was flourishing. Nana not so questioned about the matter.

Have Iemitsu seemed strange to find son's attitude until Reborn explained what happened on the terrace

college.

Tsuna had just closed the bedroom door when he noticed the presence of Destra, but not surprised, because the

Girl has craze to ignore the privacy of others.

- Tsuna-sama what happened in the college terrace had been predicted by Checker Face-sama. He made me

sent to prevent unwanted events near and in the worst case lead Tsuna-sama back to HQ

Trinity if risk of life.

- Why are you telling me all this Destra? If my father said it was to be a secret mission not? -

Asked Tsuna seriously knowing that they were being heard by a nosy arcobaleno and father given

spy.

- Because I'm your right arm Tsuna-sama even Checker Face-sama has ordered me to spy on him ... I know

Tsuna-sama would feel hurt if it was dragged back to the HQ Trinity force.

Seeing that Destra felt guilty Tsuna made lovingly in his head leaving the girl redder than a

chili.

- Do not worry, I will not say anything to my dad about what you just told me. Relax.

- Tsuna-sama Thanks and sorry for not helping him in the sedo terrace. I knew it would happen and even

so let the attack.

- Okay. I told to relax Destra. - Tsuna said with a smile to boot hearts leaving Destra

redder than it already was. - Besides, I've found the problem. Do not worry. Speaking of which

Sinister is?

- He must have gotten lost again. - Answered Destra or linking to the whereabouts of the twin. - Hence the

rather it appears Tsuna-sama.

Across the room door stood two eavesdroppers on duty called Reborn and Iemitsu. After

seeing that he had nothing else to hear what they came to a place where they could talk about what

just heard of Destra and Tsuna.

- I did not know even from afar that man was watching Tsuna! - Iemitsu He answered angrily. -

When he will leave us alone! Damn!

- Iemitsu I have a little curiosity. As Tsuna ended Heir to the Trinity? It should not be the

Heir to the Vongola - asked curious Reborn with the fact that the older twin brother being part of another famiglia.

Iemitsu was in deep silence. His thoughts wandered for a period 10 years ago.

- I think your question Reborn, I will not be able to respond. - Answered Iemitsu still lost in

thoughts. - But I would much prefer that Tsuna was our heir, he was always kind and fair to everyone, but

I guess it was not meant to be ... Now we must focus on helping the formation of Tsume.

Reborn did not question the answer, because something told him that Iemitsu would not respond, but something told him that

Tsuna was the heir of the Vongola things would be different. Then his thoughts flew to a conversation had with

Tsuna one day before.

*Flashback*

- Tsuna you wanted to see me? - Reborn asked the boy stopped at the bedroom window.

- Yes, it was about Vongolas Rings. They are reacting strangely to its sufferers Reborn. - Said

Tsuna scratching his head and looking at Reborn.

- How so? Reacting strangely?

- The flames that were being expelled by the rings were impure and non-proprietary. Usually this happens

when the person does not have enough determination, but I do not believe that to be the case here. All were

full of determination, but even so the flames were unclean ... I believe the rings are Vongolas

rejecting the current Guardians.

- How do you know all this Tsuna? - Asked curious Reborn with the fact an heir of another famiglia

know as much about the Vongola Rings.

- I told you it reminds Reborn ... I am the heir of Trinisete then I feel when there is something wrong in

system ... It was as if the rings were Vongolas screaming in pain ... I do not know how to explain it better, but it's like

they refused to consider the current able to have them Guardians.

- And what can we do to solve this Tsuna? - Reborn asked the little brunette who just waved the

bewildered head.

- They will have to prove to the rings are able to have them. It will be a test of trust between Guardians and rings.

- How do we do that Tsuna?

- I think I have an idea, but will have to wait a few days ... I'll need to get authorization from my father who is the

current head responsible for Trinisete then we can act.

- Tsuna since you have the ability to feel abnormalities in the system? - Asked with curious Reborn

the same bunch of Tsuna Vongola be taking blood heir of another famiglia.

- I can not explain it right, but I guess I could always feel something different about me ... It seems

strange, but it's like I have to be born with it inside me understand?

*Fim do Flashback*

Reborn was curious to know more Tsuna and the more talking to the boy more curiosity he

and felt it was an amazing thing.

Dinner was a bit busy with I-pin and Lambo fighting at the dinner table with the right to run on top of

Tsuna table and laughing at everything that happened while his father was a camera recording everything

what happened to the little dark in his moment of joy as a parent "fan-boy" since Reborn seemed oblivious to

it all just drinking your coffee and enjoying the scene that occurred in front until a small movement in

ladder indicated that Tsume had observed what was happening in the kitchen until a few minutes before. Reborn did not understand the

dislike of his student to his brother and it made him disconcerted, because if Tsume did not trust as Tsuna

they would work the problem that curled in front of them? So he decided to take the clean what happened at school

earlier. When I tried to get up music plays in the kitchen calling your attention then he observes Tsuna

take an Iphone latest generation of pocket and serve. The odd thing was that the atmosphere was so far

quiet and relaxed completely changed. All obervavam that Tsuna did not answer just listened until he hung up the

cell and looked at Reborn.

- I got permission. - Tsuna said.

Nobody understood the words spoken by the only boy Reborn. He knew he was referring to Tsuna

conversation held in his room yesterday.

- Good Tsuna. We can start tomorrow? - Asked Reborn excited for another little "torture."

- Sure. Why not? I just need to call the Destra and Sinister to help me.

- Great. Tomorrow is Saturday even. - And the Arcobaleno's psyched sun.

Iemitsu watched the conversation that unfolded in front of you with curiosity, after all he can not go to the clearing

because I had to go shopping with Nana.

- Iemitsu why not come with agent tomorrow? Will be great fun - Reborn exclaimed. - Hourly want

Tsuna hear their plans. You said you have a way to solve this problem.

- Yes, and will require a bit of me ...

- As a few of you? - Iemitsu asked worried. - If it is unsafe then we will not do ...

- Not dangerous father ... It's just a bit exhausting ...

- So tell Tsuna.

* Namimori - Namimori Glade - 11:15 Morning *

- I do not believe I'm here in this place again to train with my brother Dame. - He answered

Angry Tsume. - Then Reborn, where Dame-Tsuna is? I'm already getting tired of waiting.

- Tch. This copy is miserable doing Juudaime wait. - Angry Gokudera talks with waiting 15

minutes.

- Baka-Tsume it is already coming. You just have a little more patience.

So the silence was restored throughout the clearing until the figure of four people appeared before them.

- Father? Until you here? - Asked startled by the appearance of Iemitsu Tsume.

- Is that your brother invited me to see the training of you and I could not resist. I even brought my camera. -

Showed a digital camera which photographed the day before Tsuna.

- Tsuna So, are you ready? - Asked Reborn.

- Sure, but first I'll need to give me all the Vongolas Rings. - Pedia Tsuna gently.

- Why you would give the rings! - Tsume asked annoyed.

- Because it takes.

- Do what Tsuna is asking everyone. - Sent Reborn.

So without objection all gave their rings to Tsuna. Seeing that everyone had delivered its rings, and Destra

Sinister made a Tsuna wrapped wheel. It was a tense moment when nobody knew what would happen.

Tsuna stood with his eyes closed as if in a trance until he had spoken these words ...

"Vongola rings that carry the determination between generations, give those his guards the power to govern

the universe, grant the power to change the world, grant peace to those who need it ... ".

Tsuna the feet of the mark of Trinity Famiglia and then came Destra and Sinister were moving away from Tsuna

slowly as if they could not get near him because of the immense amount of lights around him. Then lights

colors orange, green, blue, indigo, purple, yellow and red surrounding Tsuna. Everyone was thrilled with the phenomenon

watching.

Then out of nowhere the rings flashed and flew the skies towards their respective owners All but one ...

which continued shining in the sky in beautiful shade of orange.

Nobody bores why the ring does not have going for its owner. The ring of glowing orange sky went up in the air

Tsume stressed that the tension decided to catch it.

- Do not do it Tsume-kun - Tsuna shouted trying to stop his brother.

- You do not own me Dame-Tsuna! - When you put your hands in the ring he felt his hands burned, then

played the ring on the floor screaming in pain. - Why he burned me? He never did that before!

- Is it because the ring rejected you Tsume-kun. - Answered Tsuna looking scared for his brother that shook the

hands. - Ring The Vongola Sky does not consider you worthy of his power. - Tsuna said general commotion caused.

Read more ...


End file.
